


Sleep

by Angus_With_the_Green_Scarf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: i'll be posting older works here from tumblr today, it's actually about a year old, this isn't a shipping thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angus_With_the_Green_Scarf/pseuds/Angus_With_the_Green_Scarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is sleeping on their keyboard, and it's not quite as adorable as one would think. In fact, it's very calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

The soft blue glow of a laptop cast light on the delicate face of a girl no older than thirteen. Her eyelids were closed, dark lashes brushing her cheeks and mouth open slightly as sleep took her in its’ gentle embrace. On the screen a line of letters were appearing, a result of her cheek pressing on the keys. New messages would occasionally pop up on her screen, but eventually stopped when the sender realized what was going on. One last message was sent to the sleeping teen before the other logged out, reading “sleep well nerd”. Some time later her laptop ran out of battery power and silently turned off.

The sound of the front door unlocking and opening didn’t wake the girl, and a soft smile came upon the face of the woman who walked in. She knew her daughter had waited up all night in the armchair to see her, and she couldn’t help but feel a flash of matronly affection toward the snoozing teen. She carefully pulled the laptop away from her daughter and plugged it in to charge, moving the still-sleeping girl into a more comfortable position and draping a soft blanket over her. She was honestly very proud of her daughter and she tried to let her know through gifts and letters, but the teen was going through an angst phase and wouldn’t listen to her words, so she did the only thing she could think to do; the mother was there for her baby girl. Through thick and thin, she would be there to support her.

There was a time when the girl was able to come home and talk about her day while the young mother would listen and make the both of them a snack, but the woman’s work schedule changed for the worse when her daughter was around nine years old. Her company had a breakthrough with their newest experiments and needed her at night rather than during the day, when she could afford to be away. The experiment was almost over, so she should have been able to transfer back to working days, but she was planning to surprise her daughter. She wanted to have a snack ready when the teen got home instead of leaving her directions for dinner, to hug her and greet her instead of finding her asleep in the armchair again.

She wrote a note and left it on the arm of the chair next to her daughter’s head, heading up the stairs to bed.

“Rosie,

I know I havent talked to you in a while and I’m so sorry, but I wanted you to know that I love you and miss you every day.

I really do love you,

Momma Roxy”


End file.
